Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet pressure sensor that can measure pressure at plural positions
Related Art
A Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a sheet input device using a pressure-sensitive conductive rubber as a sheet pressure sensor. The sheet input device includes a three-layered structure in which the sheet-shaped pressure-sensitive conductive rubber is sandwiched between a pair of polyester sheets, and the conductive rubber sheet deforms when pressure is applied to one of the polyester sheets to reduce electric resistance of the conductive rubber sheet. A pressure change is measured based on this change of the electric resistance.